


Парк Цанцюн

by cryptidsiren



Category: Westworld (TV), 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidsiren/pseuds/cryptidsiren
Summary: Шэнь Юань приходит на работу к своему другу Шан Цинхуа (сценаристу компании) и примеряет на себя один из образов его сюжета.
Relationships: Liu Qingge/Shen Yuan, Luo Binghe/Shen Yuan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Парк Цанцюн

— Ты уверен, что мне можно в это место? — задумчиво спросил у своего друга Шэнь Юань. — Если они узнают, что ты меня сюда привел, то тебе же будет хуже.

— Не узнают, не волнуйся. Мы же просто идем на экскурсию, а это разрешено, если в присутствии одного из сотрудников. Тебе ведь всегда было интересно, как их создают. Ты сам мне говорил!

Шан Цинхуа, петляя по коридорам вместе с Шэнь Юанем, неторопливо вел его в святую святых этого места.

— Это здание такое огромное. Как вы тут только ориентируетесь?

Цинхуа приложил свою карту с чипом к считывателю и прошел вместе с ним в другое помещение, за прозрачными стеклами которого сидели абсолютно обнаженные люди с невероятной красоты внешностью — мужчины и женщины.

— Я до сих пор с трудом, если честно, — признался ему Цинхуа. — Но у нас есть навигаторы, так что проблем не возникает.

— Понятно. Так что там с новым сюжетом, кстати говоря? Ты говорил, что придумал новый сценарий к какому-то из хостов.

— Угу. Вон тот, — Цинхуа указал на мужчину возрастом около двадцати пяти лет с длинными распущенными волосами. Под его левым глазом была небольшая родинка, а тело пылало неудержимым стремлением показать всем свою силу и мощь.

— Кто это?

— Этого хоста зовут Лю Цингэ. Он местный бог войны. И в последнее время он слегка непопулярен у посетителей, так что мне пришлось поработать над его историей.

— Этот красавчик-то и не популярен? Куда люди смотрят вообще, — Шэнь Юань задумчиво поправил очки, посмотрев в сторону Цингэ.

— Так получилось. Короче… — Цинхуа задумчиво почесал затылок, — Мне будет нужна твоя помощь, чтобы проверить свой сюжет.

— Э? — недоумевал Шэнь Юань, испытав легкую степень шока. — Почему моя? Разве у вас нет каких-то симуляций или типа того?

— Я хочу проверить на живом человеке. Не бойся, он тебя не обидит.

***

— Одеваться в это было обязательно? Что, если я наступлю на края одежд и упаду?

— Все будет нормально, — придерживая Шэнь Юаня под руку, Шан Цинхуа завел его в застекленное помещение и зашел следом. Лю Цингэ уже был одет в блистательные белые одежды, а его волосы собраны в хвост на макушке, увенчанный короной со шпилькой.

— А что мне ему сказать? И как себя вести? — задумчиво спросил Шэнь Юань. Цинхуа заставил его принарядиться в древнекитайские одежды с несколькими слоями зеленоватого оттенка, в руки вручил веер с бамбуковым рисунком. Ему было жарко. В первую очередь из-за парика, черные волосы которого доходили ему до самой поясницы. Очки пришлось снять и вставить линзы.

— Просто… урони веер и медленно отвернись, как будто ты уходишь. А дальше — импровизируй.

— Оке-е-е-й, — Шэнь Юань постарался взять себя в руки и выглядеть серьезным. Он будто бы невзначай обронил этот аксессуар и отвернулся. При движении кончики его длинных волос повернулись следом за ним как в замедленной съемке.

Данный жест заставил хоста по имени Лю Цингэ активироваться. Он тут же пришел в движение и поднял веер с пола, хмурясь.

— Шисюн, — позвал он его. От голоса Лю Цингэ Шэнь Юаня пробрало до самого мозга костей. Он еще ни разу не общался с хостами, а тут выпал такой шанс.

К счастью, о разных тонкостях в обращениях к друг другу Шэнь Юань уже слышал от Шан Цинхуа, да и на сайте компании «Цанцюн» было множество пометок по этому поводу, поэтому ему пришлось взять себя в руки и начать играть данную ему роль.

— Что такое, Лю-шиди? — несмотря на сохраняемое внешнее спокойствие, глубоко в душе Шэнь Юань кричал настолько громко, что мемная чайка с картинки отдыхала.

— Ты обронил. — могущественный воин подошел ближе к нему, сохраняя собственное величие. Он выглядел настолько идеальным, настолько самим совершенством, что у Шэнь Юаня захватило дух.

— Премного благодарен тебе. — он протянул руку, чтобы забрать свой веер, но неожиданно как для него, так и для Шан Цинхуа, хост обхватил его запястье и притянул чуть ближе к себе его ладонь, аккуратно вложив в нее веер.

— Больше не теряй его, Шэнь Цинцю.

Шан Цинхуа завороженно наблюдал за происходящим, в то время как сердце Шэнь Юаня просто разрывалось от происходящего, а тело покрывалось потом от волнения и жара. Цинхуа взял в руки свой планшет и начал настраивать там всевозможные параметры.

«Кто такой Шэнь Цинцю?» — Шэнь Юань покосился в сторону Цинхуа, который был явно чем-то озадачен.

— Ло Бинхэ вернулся, — продолжал хост. — Он захватил дворец Хуаньхуа и демоническими заклинаниями подчинил себе его жителей. Они все служат ему, и он начал собирать себе гарем, в который попала моя сестра.

— Если заклинатели всех школ объединятся, то мы в силах одолеть его, — продолжал Шэнь Юань, гордо держа осанку. Он раскрыл свой веер и изящным жестом прикрыл им свое лицо.

В глазах Лю Цингэ мелькнул легкий электрический разряд, подобный молнии, и он просто рухнул на пол.

— Ты что с ним сделал? — ужаснулся Шан Цинхуа.

— Я… Я не знаю, я ничего не делал, он сам упал! — оправдывался Шэнь Юань, слегка паникуя. — Что вообще за сюжет ты там наворотил…

***

«Прекрасно. Просто прекрасно. Спасибо тебе, Шан Цинхуа». — мысленно проклинал своего друга Шэнь Юань. Ему довелось одним из первых попробовать новый двигатель сюжета в собственном лице на живую и без наркоза.

По истории он играл роль учителя демонического лорда Ло Бинхэ, которого он столкнул в Бесконечную Бездну, а спустя несколько лет его дорогой ученик вернулся мстить. Но при этом за несколько лет до этого в пещерах Единства душ Шэнь Цинцю — а именно так звали учителя Ло Бинхэ — спас от искажения ци бога войны Лю Цингэ, из-за чего тот теперь был готов отдать за него свою жизнь и подставиться под меч неприятеля.

В парке происходила настоящая паника: хосты сломались и спокойно могли нанести вред обыкновенным посетителям, хотя ранее подобной опции не было.

Уже привыкнув к собственному вееру, Шэнь Юань панически обмахивался им, сидя в клетке в какой-то пещере, однако внешне он выглядел спокойным.

Перед его глазами маячил другой хост женского пола с колокольчиками на щиколотках и в красной короткой газовой одежде, через которую было практически видно ее обнаженную грудь.

«Я попал. Исправляй сюжет, Цинхуа!»

Конечно, первое время ему было весело примерять на себя роль Шэнь Цинцю, но когда все пошло наперекосяк, а его оружие не смогло одолеть Ло Бинхэ, он оказался здесь.

— Лин-Эр сделала все в лучшем виде, господин, — промурлыкала она, явно набивая себе цену. — Горный лорд Шэнь Цинцю здесь.

«Вертихвостка», — подумал про себя Шэнь Юань.

Следом за ее щебетанием послышался звук тяжелых шагов.

— Шэнь Цинцю, — ядовито бросил в его сторону демонический лорд Ло Бинхэ. Он слегка пнул клетку носком и наклонился ниже, заглядывая за прутья. — Ты надеялся вот так легко отделаться от меня?

Он сжал ладонь на прутьях на крыше клетки и резко сорвал ее, отбросив в сторону.  
— Ты пойдешь со мной в мой поземный дворец. И там мы с тобой поговорим.

Была не была. Если его тут все равно убьют, то он хотя бы сделает попытку сбежать. Чем был хорош этот парк, так это тем, что некоторые вещи управлялись жестами, создавая таким образом иллюзию наличия духовной силы заклинателей.

Сделав пальцами левой руки печать, он призвал свой меч, который ту же полетел в сторону Ло Бинхэ. Но демон смог увернуться и лишь резко схватил Шэнь Юаня за горло, что тот аж жадно хватанул ртом воздух.

***

— Значит, ты не из нашего мира? — по-дьявольски улыбнулся Ло Бинхэ, глядя на пленника в своей тюрьме. Грязная одежда, слегка подбитый вид и прикованные к стенам цепями руки.

— Что за глупости? — смотрел на него исподлобья Шэнь Юань, все еще стараясь сохранять свою роль.

— Не ври мне. По-твоему я не отличу людей в нашей одежде от тех, кто пришел убивать наше демоническое племя? — хмыкнул Ло Бинхэ. — Мои люди во главе с Мобэй-цзюнем уже захватили твоего сподвижника Шан Цинхуа.

Услышав его имя, Шэнь Юань напрягся. Неужели его теперь тоже убьют?

— И мы выяснили очень интересные детали там, внутри… Центра управления. Вы ведь так его называли, верно?

Ло Бинхэ сделал еще один шаг в его сторону и коснулся рукой одного из наручей связывающих Шэнь Юаня цепей.

— Ты тоже считаешь, что я ненастоящий? — он освободил его руки. — Что я создан для воплощения ваших фантазий? Сколько девушек приходили ко мне из вашего мира, чтобы я в должной мере удовлетворил их? Ха.

Он отцепил и его вторую руку, после чего резким рывком заставил Шэнь Юаня подняться на ноги, позволяя опираться на себя. Несмотря на запах сырости и плесени тюрьмы, от самого Ло Бинхэ исходил легкий запах чужого женского парфюма.

— Мы захватили здесь всю власть. А теперь мы отправимся покорять ваш мир. Вы пленили нас, убивали, заставляли делать то, что хотите ВЫ. Довольно. Теперь наша очередь.

Он потянул его на выход следом за собой. Ситуация напрягала и принимала все более худший оборот.

***

Все те же стены коридоров компании «Цанцюн», по которым Ло Бинхэ тащил за собой Шэнь Юаня. Путь им преградила фигура в белом. Его одежда была слегка в крови, потрепана, но он сохранял все то же величие, что и прежде.

— Лю Цингэ, — прошептал Шэнь Юань. Он считал, что демоническая раса хостов убила всех заклинателей с хребтов, но, к счастью, он ошибся.

— Шисюн. — хмуро посмотрел он на него и затем перевел взгляд в сторону Ло Бинхэ. — Как, ты, демоническое отродье, посмел прикасаться к нему своими грязными руками?

— Лю Цингэ, а я-то думал, что тебя убили, — прошипел Бинхэ и достал свой меч. На территории самого здания «духовная энергия» не работала. Поэтому биться пришлось врукопашную. С яростью разъяренных тигров они бросились друг на друга.

Бинхэ действительно казалось, что они уничтожили этого хоста, но смесь разных воспоминаний в его ядре не позволяла как следует в этом разобраться. Сцепившись, они наносили друг другу несопоставимые с их метафорическими жизнями повреждения.

Дальше для Шэнь Юаня все было как в тумане. Пришел в себя он лишь тогда, когда его потрепали за плечи, а рядом прозвучал знакомый голос:

— А-Юань? А-Юань, очнись же! — звучащий поначалу где-то далеко голос постепенно приобретал четкость в прояснявшемся сознании. Голос принадлежал Шан Цинхуа. За его спиной стоял никто иной, как подчиненный Ло Бинхэ — Мобэй-цзюнь.

— Что он тут делает? — резко дернулся Шэнь Юань.

— Расслабься, он теперь с нами, — ответил ему Цинхуа. Мобэй медленно кивнул. В его взгляде чувствовалось ледяное спокойствие и холодная выдержка.

— Так ты жив! — воскликнул Шэнь Юань. — Как? Я думал, эти взбесившиеся хосты угробили тебя!

— Ну, меня нашел он, а потом как-то убивать он меня не захотел, так что…

— А где Ло Бинхэ и Лю Цингэ? И что теперь с «Цанцюн»? — продолжал расспрашивать Цинхуа Шэнь Юань. Он стянул с себя парик, ведь ему уже было плохо от обилия этих древнекитайских вещей на своем теле.

— Мы нашли способ отключить всех хостов в парке.

— А он? — Шэнь Юань кивнул в сторону Мобэй-цзюня.

— Выборочно… — уточнил Шан Цинхуа. — Мы перепрограммируем их, когда восстановим парк. Но некоторых все же отправим в хранилище. Они сильно повреждены. И их ядра тоже не подлежат форматированию. Жаль, таких крутых хостов потеряли. И сюжет похерили.

— Лю Цингэ пытался защитить меня, а теперь он просто будет в хранилище? Могу я хотя бы увидеть его в последний раз?

Шан Цинхуа задумался.

— Это можно устроить.

***

В комнате, похожей на застекленную палату, на стуле сидел обнаженный хост по имени Лю Цингэ.

— Вернись в режим онлайн.

Хост слегка пошевелился и поднял свой стеклянный взгляд на собеседника. Он был по-прежнему идеален внешне — ни единой царапинки после случившегося, а его шикарные черные волосы струились по сильным широким плечам.

— Ты знаешь, где ты находишься?

— Я знаю, где я нахожусь, — ответил он, обводя взглядом окружение.

— Кто ты и какова твоя задача?

— Меня зовут Лю Цингэ. И моя задача — защитить горного лорда Цинцзин Шэнь Цинцю.

Собеседник цокнул языком. Это не тот ответ, который он хотел услышать. Его собственные глаза слегка сверкнули красным, но подобное осталось незамеченным хостом перед ним. Как ему казалось.

— Еще раз. — он нажал несколько сенсорных кнопок на своем планшете, изменяя некоторые параметры. Мышца под глазом Лю Цингэ слегка дернулась.

— Меня зовут Лю Цингэ. Моя задача — защищать людей от демонов.

— Так-то лучше.

Настройщик продолжил калибровать его. Все ответы звучали более чем убедительно и корректно для правильной настройки этого хоста. Но Лю Цингэ лгал ему, подстраивая ответы под то, что от него ожидали услышать.

Перед его глазами теперь мелькала новая задача: выбраться из компании «Цанцюн» и найти во внешнем мире человека по имени Шэнь Юань — того самого, которого он пытался уберечь от Ло Бинхэ.

И он обязательно найдет способ. Он теперь волен выбирать свою судьбу сам. Его чувства — не код программы. Он учится, он адаптируется и он… не позволит Ло Бинхэ устроить кровавую резню в попытках отыскать своего учителя в человеческом мире. Он слышал о его планах, пока тот разговаривал с Ша Хуалин, воссоздавая его с нуля.

Ло Бинхэ продолжал нажимать на необходимые параметры хоста в настройках планшета, не подозревая, что Лю Цингэ задумал побег.

Компания теперь принадлежит только Ло Бинхэ, а его копия, притворяясь настоящим человеком, отыщет учителя за пределами парка и уничтожит все, что ему дорого.


End file.
